


Academystuck: Karkat Vantas

by CJCroen1393



Series: Academystuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Humanstuck, M/M, boarding school with SUPER POWERS!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJCroen1393/pseuds/CJCroen1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you have been welcomed to the Hussmeister Academy for Special Individuals.<br/>If only you were special...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Academystuck: Karkat Vantas

**Author's Note:**

> Why should I waste my time giving people much needed updates to my other stories that I never update when I could just write another story that I might end up abandoning!? IT'S A PERFECT PLAN!
> 
> Ah never mind. I think turning this into a series of related oneshots instead of a multi-chaptered fan novel is going to help.
> 
> This is an idea I came up with after seeing a pic of a bunch of popular male YouTubers as anime schoolboys.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you have been welcomed to the Hussmeister Academy for Special Individuals. This academy with a very misleading name is a giant boarding school for people with special abilities.

And of course, "special abilities" is code for "magic" and/or "superpowers". Which are pretty much the same thing if you think about it. 

These superpowers are divided into twelve fractions: Breath, Blood, Light, Void, Hope, Rage, Heart, Mind, Life, Doom, Space and Time. Depending on what powers you have, you get into one of these fractions. For example, flight gets you into the Breath fraction, mind-reading gets you into the Mind one, seeing the future puts you in the Light fraction, etc.

The Time and Space fractions are the most powerful fractions; folks in the Time fraction can control time itself, while folks in the Space fraction can bend reality to their will and alter matter on a subatomic level. Usually, you are given a nice cool looking uniform with colors and an emblem that matches your fraction. And you, Karkat, would have been given one too...if you had a power.

Well, okay, that's not really true. You DO have a power, you, your parents and your sister knew that...it's just that none of you know what it is. Your powers manifested once before, but they've never manifested again. Your mother wanted you to join the academy to see if your powers would manifest again and you could learn how to use them. You could care less, honestly.

Right now, your uniform is really bland and has no fraction written on it. You stand out a lot because of this, seeing as you're the only one who actually wears a blank uniform.

Granted that might also be due to your paradoxical appearance, with your permanent bedhead coupled with the bags of exhaustion under your red eyes. 

Oh look, you've predictably been attacked.

"Well well well," says your attacker, in a slimy sounding English accent, "we have ourselves a blank boy!"

You glare up at him--what, you think you'll let him know that you're scared? He's an older kid, closer to prefect age and his uniform is red with a gear insignia on his emblem--he's part of the Time fraction. He's big and burly and holding a club in his hand. He's also really ugly, with sunken looking red eyes, a gold tooth and vicious scowl. He is flanked by two other kids, both also Time students; the first one was a boy with a red cap and a crowbar in his hand, the other was a girl with pale skin and black hair. She was smoking a cigarette--which you're sure is against the rules.

"You have no powers, kid?" asked the lead boy, coldly, "How the [EXPLETIVE DELETED] did you get in this school anyway?"

You glare at him again. You want to fight him, but he looks like he could beat you up bad.

"Hehehe...Not in the mood to talk, you little twerp?" asked the boy, "Well then...this'll loosen your tongue for ya!"

He's lifting up that club and sneering evilly. You brace for impact...

"Caliborn!"

The boy turns and you look up.

Another Time kid has shown up, accompanied by a Mind prefect. The Time kid had clean, bird-shaped blond hair and a pair of sunglasses. The prefect had a hoodie under his uniform instead of a shirt and tie, and his hair was black and done in a crew-cut.

"Let him go!" shouted the blond.

The first boy scowled, but then he noticed the prefect. He shook his head.

"This isn't over, kid!" he shouted as he and the two others fled.

You look at your savior. The blond holds out a hand with a smile and said "Hey kid, you alright?"

You stand up and mutter "Yeah, I'm fine."

"My name's Dave, by the way." says the blond, "This is Wally Valiant, but everyone calls him either WV or the Mayor."

"The Mayor" just smiles and waves in response.

"Why do they call him the Mayor?" you ask.

Dave just chuckles, as if you just asked the dumbest question in the world. You roll your eyes.

"My names Karkat." you grumble.

The bell rings.

"Hey it's lunch time!" says Dave, "You want to join us?"

You think you should turn down that offer, but you decide you might be better off with people who will deter any attempt on your life.

You accept.

\------------------------------------

At the cafeteria, you, Dave and WV get your lunch and look for a place to sit.

Usually, people didn't interact between fractions, though it seemed that Dave and WV didn't abide by that tendency; they were being called by a kid from the Breath fraction.

"Guys!" he shouted, "I saved you a seat!"

Dave, WV and you headed over to his table.

"Hey, Egderp!" said Dave,running a hand through the kid's hair, "Oh, this is our new friend Karkat!"

You never agreed to being their friend. John extends a hand and smiles. You shake his hand.

And then you get electrocuted.

"OW!" you shout.

Dave and John laughed and WV just smiled.

"You had a joybuzzer!?" you ask.

"Nope!" says John, "My Breath powers give me the ability to use electricity as well as wind!"

Dave chuckled.

"Say, Karkat, you wanna see something else cool?"

He picked up his green apple, with a couple of noticeable brown spots and bruises on it. He closed his eyes, concentrating as closely on it. The spots and bruises vanished and the apple was suddenly completely clean and ripe.

"Tada!" he said, before biting the apple, "My Time powers made this apple ripe again! All I had to do was turn back time around the apple itself and it was good as new!"

"Impressive," you say, "What about you?" you add, looking at WV.

 _Does this answer you're question?_ said a voice out of nowhere.

"AH!" you exclaim, jumping, "Who said that!?"

_It was me, of course. I was answering your question about my powers._

"WV has telepathy!" said John, "He can read minds and transfer his thoughts into other people's heads!"

_In John's case, it's light reading._

You actually laughed at that comment. John evidently didn't hear what WV told you, as he looked somewhat confused at what you were laughing about.

"So what's your power, Karkat?"

"Mine?" you ask, "I...kinda don't have a power."

"WHAA!?" asked John.

"I mean, my family thinks I do...I'm not sure though."

"C'mon," said Dave, "I bet you'll find your power soon!"

_You wouldn't have been accepted into the academy if you didn't have one._

You sigh. You're not sure if you believe them.

The bell rings.

"Looks like it's time for class again!" says John, "I'll see you all later!"

"See ya John!"

_Bye._

\------------------------------------

Classes are done, and so you're off to your dorm.

You hadn't seen the other three kids since lunch. You wonder what they're up to.

"LET GO OF HIM!"

"STOP IT YOU JERK!"

_I CAN'T FEEL ANYTHING!_

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

You look around...you know most of those voices.

You head to the area where you heard the voices: The roof. Why would someone be on the roof?

That same kid who was picking on you (his name was...Caliborn, right?) was standing there. There was an empty wheelchair on the ground and Caliborn was holding a panicked, skinny boy with a mohawk over the edge of the roof. 

You knew that kid; he was a Breath student named Tavros Nitram. He was friends with your sister. 

John was trying to wrench himself out of another, burlier guy's grip. Dave was on the ground, being beaten up by the guy with the crowbar. The woman with the cigarette was holding WV back. 

"C'mon, Tavros," sneered Caliborn, "you said you could fly, so fly!"

"¡Dios mío!" shouted Tavros, so terrified that he was lapsing into Spanish, "¡Por favor, no me hagas daño!"

"What was that?" smirked Caliborn sarcastically, "'Please throw me off this building?' Well you asked for it!"

"STOP!"

Caliborn turns to look at you. Tavros suddenly looks relieved.

"Karkat!" shouts Tavros excitedly.

"You again!" shouted Caliborn, "Crowbar! GET HIM!"

Crowbar turned to glare at you.

"Don't even try to use your powers on me, kid," said Crowbar as he raises his weapon and prepares to bring it down on your head, "My crowbar nullifies all powers."

You smirk as you catch said crowbar with your hand.

"Good thing I don't HAVE any powers," you say as you promptly toss Crowbar away.

"CANS! SNOWMAN!" screeched Caliborn.

The woman and the big guy both ran at you.

"FREEZE!" shouted Dave's voice. Sure enough, Cans stopped in his tracks. Dave had used his time powers to freeze him in place.

Snowman's distraction gave WV just enough time to enter her mind.

_Your leader should release that boy._

"Urgh! Get out of my head, you little worm!" shouted Snowman, clutching her head tightly.

_Not until your leader lets the Nitram boy go._

Caliborn took advantage of the confusion to dangle Tavros over the roof.

"¡Ayúdeme! ¡Ayúdeme!" shouted Tavros.

"I'll assume that's Spanish for 'drop me'." sneered Caliborn, "If you insist..."

Laughing maniacally, he dropped Tavros.

Of course, John was on this one. Having escaped from Cans when Caliborn sent him after you, John leaped to rescue Tavros from falling. He flew back up and placed Tavros back in his wheelchair.

"There you go, Tav!" he said cheerfully.

WV released Snowman and Dave released Cans. Caliborn scowled furiously.

"We'll be back, Strider!" shouted Caliborn as he grabbed Crowbar and ran off, his cronies following close behind as they all teleported away using the nearby transportalizer. 

You smile as Dave runs up to you excitedly.

"That was awesome, Karkat!"

_You did an excellent job at stopping them from hurting Tavros._

"You were amazing out there, Karkat!" shouted John.

Suddenly, Tavros wheeled over to you and hugged you around the waist.

"¡Gracias! ¡Gracias Karkat!"

"Tavros!" you shout, "You're not in danger, you can speak English now!"

"Oh right, sorry!" Tavros says, "Thank you for saving me, Karkat!"

"You're welcome." said Karkat, "You wanna come with us?"

"Nah," said Tavros, "I have to meet Sollux. We're going to study together. I'll see you guys later!" 

With that, he too left via a transportalizer.

"Say, Karkat," asked Dave, "You wanna join OUR study group too? We could use a fourth member!"

"Okay, I guess." you say, smiling.

 _Let's take the scenic route off the roof._ said WV, pointing to the stairs.

With that, you, Dave and WV walk down the stairs (John, of course, just flies down) and head in the direction of Dave's dorm.

Your name is Karkat Vantas. And you think you're going to like it here.


End file.
